Last Day
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: L's last day at the Wammy House. Short, pointless fluff about L and his two favorite orphans.


Should he be sitting here playing with little kids...? No, probably not. He needed to gather up his possessions – wait, no. It's not like he had any real possessions. He grew up here, just like these children. He should probably get on the plane though, meet up with Watari...

_It's alright. It can wait._

**Last Day**_  
By MedliSage_

"Hey, hey, L! Is this right?"

The boy scanned over the younger one's puzzle. "...Almost. This one here is slightly off," he said quietly, pointing to a place on the paper.

"This is the correct solution... right?"

"...Yes."

The orange haired boy – the one who had gotten the puzzle wrong – slammed it onto the table, along with his fist.

The even younger boy, the one who solved it, played with his hair. "...Why get so upset, Mello?"

"Because!" Yelled Mello, turning furiously at the silver-haired boy. "You're _seven!_ I'm _nine!_ I'm supposed to be smarter, and better, than you! And at a simple puzzle!"

"...It wasn't all that simple, really," chimed in the older boy.

"...Yet if you cannot solve the puzzle, you are just a loser."

Mello slammed the seven-year-old against the wall. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out, so he just stared at him furiously.

"...Could you let me go? This is rather uncomfortable."

With a last look of contempt, the orange-haired boy let released him angrily, turning towards the older one, the one known as L. "So what are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in hiding? As some big fancy detective?"

"...I should be leaving soon, yes. I just thought I'd pay one last visit. Besides... I have something to tell the both of you."

"Well, what is it?"

"...It can wait."

Silence filled the room.

"Well why not just tell us now?" Asked Mello.

"I have some things to take care of. Saying goodbyes and such... after all, it's not like I can ever come back here."

For a moment – just a moment – a pang of sadness sliced into the silver-haired boy's chest. Of course, he did not show it. He never displayed emotions, a crucial difference between Mello and him. But, he could not help but feel that slight sorrow in L's departure. It was L who gave him his nickname, after all, two years ago...

"_...L. The orange-haired boy calls himself Mello. You call yourself L. ...Yet I do not have such a name."_

"_True... you will need one."_

"_...L, can you think of one for me?"_

"_...Me? Why?"_

_The boy stayed silent._

"_...How about 'Near?'"_

"_Nee-aa?"_

"_It's an English word. Meaning close to."_

"_Why that?"_

"_Because, you're always near to the solution – to the truth."_

...And that is how Nate River became Near. Or N, for short. He couldn't help but admire L slightly, being the genius of the Wammy House Orphanage. A detective... it sounded interesting. Something L would be good at.

...Snapping back to reality, Near noticed Mello glance away at mention of L's leave. He'd been with them all their lives, after all. He spent time with all the children, being one of the oldest – but the most with Near and Mello. He played with them, taught them, took care of them... and gave Nate a vital part of his life, what he would become known as to the world one day... not that he knew that yet. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Would he become a detective like L? Would he chase some other dream? ...It didn't really matter. Not yet, anyway. He was a boy of the young age of seven... he had time to decide his dreams. Or so he thought, anyway.

"...Being a detective might be dangerous, you know."

Near and Mello turned their heads towards L, back from the fantasies in their head.

"...Psh. You're the great L, though. You'll be fine," said Mello.

L was silent.

"...L is already world-famous. ...He solved the murder even the police couldn't. ...Any criminal would become nervous, if they knew the great detective L was on their heels... so naturally, many will want him dead..." Near stated, slowly putting pieces into a new puzzle.

"Ha. How could they find him? They don't even know what he looks like, let alone his name, or his whereabouts."

"...Near. Mello." L was suddenly serious – more so than before. He kneeled in front of them and took each of their shoulders in one hand. They stared quietly, in silent shock.

"If anything happens to me... I want one of you to succeed my name as L."

A dreadful silence full of tension hung over the room, for moments, minutes, maybe hours.

"..._One_ of us? Well which one?" Asked Mello.

"...I don't know yet. ...If I happen to pass on, you'll know then."

"...It doesn't matter."

Mello looked at Near in shock, and even L showed a slight expression of surprise.

"...No matter which one of us you pick... if we work together, we can surpass you... we can surpass L."

Mello's face instantly contorted in disgust of the thought of working with him. Working with Near. Him. Of all people! The person he hated most! Near this, Near that. It was always about Near. He was right, anyway. It didn't matter. He already knew who L would pick. L would pick Near. Because Near is better than him. Near was better than him from the moment he arrived at the orphanage. Near is better than him, he always is! Tests, puzzles, games, it didn't matter. Near came out on top. Near was better, is better, and will always be better.

The younger child glanced at the orange-haired boy... with a look of... kindness? From Near? No, of course not. Was it pity? Whatever, thought Mello, dismissing the thought. That's _another_ thing that annoyed him about Near – he never showed any emotion, whatsoever. How can a human even function like that? He could never tell what he was thinking.

L decided to break the intense silence. "Well, for now, don't worry about it. I'm not going to lose to a criminal this early. In fact, I'll never lose."

"You don't _know_ that." Remarked Mello.

"Yes, I do."

"Ha! As if. You may be smart, but you're not psychic."

"Justice will always prevail."

And then – for the first time in... Near and Mello couldn't even remember. But for the first time, in a long, _long_ time, L smiled.

A knock came on the door.

L stood up. "Yes?"

Watari stepped in. "...L, we really must get going."

L looked down at the young children. Should he have told him what he did? Was it too much of a weight at their young age? ...No. They were strong.

...As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to miss them. He remembered when they first came here. Even though Near showed no signs of any emotion, and as reckless as Mello was... they were fun to be around. They were smart, but more than that, he knew that at heart, they were good people. And that's what mattered.

...As much as he hated even more to admit it... he did love them. He spent countless hours of countless days with them. They played games together, they ate together, they competed together, they lived together... they were a family. They were unique and special children... he truly did want one of them to succeed his name.

"...Yes."

L walked over to the door, turning to the two children before he stepped out. "Goodbye, Near, Mello."

"...Will you contact us, L?" Asked Near, not looking at him while playing with his hair.

"...Maybe. But I won't return, personally."

A silence once again hung over the room. All three wanted to say something, to make their time together last just a bit longer, but none knew what to say.

"Well, then... goodbye," Said L.

And then the only sound left to follow was the door shutting.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

L got into the car with Watari, glancing once back at the home he grew up in. The car started up and drove down the road. As it turned the bend and the orphanage was coming out of sight, he thought of Near's words.

_Yes... how nice it could be if they could cooperate together. They would surely surpass me._

**The end**

**A/N:** Erm... well... uh... that did not turn out as I expected it would! Ahaha. I sort of expected to write a cute little oneshot of L and Near and Mello played a game, or something cutesy like that... and yet I end up with this. Oh well. It's probably OOC... but I would've liked it if L left the Wammy's House this way. x3; So, yes. Reviews are quite welcome and wanted, as well as contructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed my first Death Note fic! Until next time,

_ MedliSage_


End file.
